The Coronal Worlds
The Coronal Worlds orbit each other closely; each has a feudal culture based around eternally preparing for a war with the other planets they see in the sky. There's a suspicion of ancient xenotech that may have set the worlds in their current alignment, and each of the cultures has their own legends of the sky-wars of the past, but since each culture is populous and violently xenophobic, they remember little more. Each is ruled by a noble caste who controls the few remaining system vessels, now death-barges of ancient leaking plasma cores. Corona Alpha Corona Alpha is cold, like all the Coronal worlds, but it has the unique position in the orbital triad of being partially obscured from the local star at all times. The population show signs of cold adaptation that may eventually result in speciation, according to Magos Biologis assessments, and the clans chase the shifting light of the partially-eclipsed star, fighting to stay alive and competing for the honour of service to the Sun Lords, who control ancient geothermal vents that allow some measure of civilisation to arise in their ancient castles. The Sun Lords martial their armies for war and are protected by the elite Sons of Fire, who wield lava-forged blades in open combat and jagged swords of strange black ice in defence of their deep cavern training grounds. Corona Beta Corona Beta has the most liquid water of the three worlds, and as a result the system's tidal forces rule the domains of the Cliffside Kings, lords of war who personify the harsh edge of the life-giving sea where the islands begin. The world's temperature and a high proportion of toxic plant and bird species make the land a deathzone to the Cliffside Kings, while the rocks and spires of the cliffs dash their vessels. The exception to these are the Walkers, warriors who venture to the harsh land and survive, returning with grim prizes to glorify their kings. When a Walker dies, if their body can be recovered, they are consumed by their King, and when a King dies, his body is not burn as lesser men might be - instead, it is returned to the depths of the sea, so carrying the souls of the Walkers, tainted by their time on land, safely through the gates of the afterlife to paradise. Corona Gamma The vast wastes of Corona Gamma are a place of shifting ash-storms and swirling dust as great tides move the surface of the stone sea, grinding and grinding the rocks into great bowls of mica dust. The people of Corona Gamma look ever skyward - rather than defense or raiding, they see the worlds in the sky as new homes, a refuge from their dead world. They fuse mica into obsidian using great fires, and cling to the shadow-forests on the windward side of dunes, waiting for their chance to boil forth and slay in the name of the Dust Counts, lords of the dead who carry great warriors into the ash wastes at the end of their time to serve some great purpose unknown to the people who slay in their name. Category:Regalia Subsector Category:Planets Category:Systems Category:Feudal Worlds